Call You Mine Again
by notthetoothfairy
Summary: Blaine is determined to get Kurt back. And he has to do something big. It's go big or go home, right? My take on the proposal storyline. Mostly adapted to the canon plot.
1. Frustration

**A/N:** _I've been thinking about this since the proposal spoiler and since Burt's talk with Blaine was really fitting for my idea, I just decided to go with it. So here you go. My take on the proposal storyline._

* * *

"Ugh, this is messed up," Kurt groans to himself as he lets himself fall onto the couch in the living room, his head hitting the backrest.

"Care to elaborate?"

_Damn. _He hasn't noticed his father standing in the doorway to the kitchen, from where he is looking at Kurt questioningly now. But lying to Burt Hummel is completely pointless anyway, so Kurt decides to put his heart on the line. He sits up and puts his hands on the coffee table, wringing them together and following his own fingers' movements with his eyes.

"It's Blaine," he finally mutters quietly but his father catches it anyway. His lips curve into a small, knowing smile as he goes to sit on the armchair next to the couch and settled back, waiting for Kurt to go on.

"What about him, buddy?", he asks when Kurt doesn't say anything.

Kurt lets out a frustrated sigh. "He was acting all weird today. He wanted to talk to me alone in the hallway before Glee and he said he wanted to ask me something that, I quote, 'takes a lot of courage given our complicated history', and you know – uhm, are you alright, dad?"

His father's face has gone from curious to stern and somehow pained in a matter of seconds. _Weird._ He quickly shakes his head, though. "No, no, I'm alright. Go on."

Kurt shoots him a look but continues anyway. "Well, as I was saying, he said it would take a lot of courage and maybe it's stupid but he was so nervous and sort of bashful and he was rambling and looking at me like _that_ and, gosh -"

"Kurt."

"What?"

"Get to the point."

Kurt blushes. "Right. I thought he might ask me out. On a date."

"But he didn't?", Burt asks. He looks even more serious now, if possible.

"No. He asked me if I would stay until after Regionals to see their performance instead."

Burt lets out a long breath and looks relieved for a second and Kurt thinks for a second that maybe his father would have a problem with him dating Blaine again. But then Burt furrows his eyebrows and looks at Kurt with confusion all over his face.

"I don't see the problem," he tells Kurt. "Why is everything messed up?"

"_Because_," Kurt says, stretching the word to gather his thoughts before continuing, "I sort of wanted him to. And that's probably really stupid."

Burt laughs out loud. "Kurt, buddy, that is not stupid. You miss him."

"But I shouldn't!" Kurt insists and draws in a long breath to calm down. "This is like Mr Shue's wedding all over again."

Burt narrows his eyes. "What happened at the wedding?"

_Fuck. So much for calming down._ Kurt feels heat in his face as he quickly looks down at his hands again. "Nothing," he says quickly. Too quickly, probably, because he can practically _feel_ his father not buying it.

"Kurt."

Just one word. Just his name and Kurt spills. Burt has this effect on people.

"What was that?", Burt says when Kurt mumbles his way through a reply the first time.

"We made out in the church parking lot and had sex after the party."

Burt's jaw drops. It would be funny if it wasn't for the fact that he is sort of _discussing his sex life with his father_ who watched Brokeback Mountain and gathered that "something went down in the tent". Only that the sex talk his father gave him his junior year is nothing compared to this torture.

"I thought you said you'd be sleeping at Mercedes' place."

"I did."

"Kurt, if you're telling me that you had sex at your friend's sleepover -"

Kurt blushes even more. Not only because what his father is implying may or may not have happened during a Glee sleepover shortly after the Chandler debacle back in senior year but also because of what he is going to say next.

"We had a hotel room."

Burt pinches the bridge of his nose with two fingers.

"So you've been dating again?", he asks.

Kurt swallows. "No. It was more of a, uhm, one-time thing."

"So you hooked up," Burt offers.

"Yup."

"Okay... wait, weren't you with what's-his-name back then?"

Kurt groans. "Dad, his name is Adam and yes, I had a few dates with him. But it wasn't exclusive and while he is gorgeous and really sweet, he just... well, he wasn't..."

"... Blaine," his father finishes for him. Kurt just nods and suddenly feels a lump in his throat and unshed tears stinging in his eyes.

"I tried so hard getting over him, dad. And I really should. He cheated on me, for god's sake." His voice breaks. "But I'm starting to trust him again and I still love him so much and every time I see him, all reason flies out of the window."

Burt gets up and sits next to Kurt on the couch. "Look, I'm beyond mad at Blaine for breaking your heart. There is no excuse for cheating. But I know that he still beats himself up because of it. The first time I saw him after you two broke up, he started sobbing. Told me he hates himself. That he is a bad person. And he keeps apologizing for hurting you every time he comes over to check up on me. Gets kind of annoying after a while, actually." His father chuckles a little bit. Kurt wipes his hand on his cheek where a few tears have escaped, smiling a bit at his father's words. "Love is not easy, Kurt. But I know you two can work it out."

Kurt looks up at him and he knows hope is shining in his eyes. "You think so?"

Burt nods fondly. "Of course, Kurt. You probably both need to work on your communication skills, though."

"Yeah, we might have a problem in that department," Kurt sighs. "This still doesn't explain why he was so nervous to ask me if I was staying a few days longer."

Burt laughs. "Don't make a big deal out of it, Kurt. I bet he wanted to ask you something else but he probably couldn't pluck up the courage after all."

* * *

He just couldn't do it. He had it all planned out but one look at Kurt and his nerves got the better of him.

Blaine of course isn't as stupid as to ask Kurt to marry him in the middle of the school hallway. He doesn't even have a ring yet. He's going to plan out the proposal as soon as he's finished ring shopping. But he was planning to ask Kurt out on a simple date first. Dinner or a movie. Maybe both. And he had every word of his speech prepared, like he did at Dalton when he finally realized how head over heels he was for Kurt. But he chickened out this time.

Because what if he was reading the signs wrong? Yes, Kurt fluttered his eyelashes at him and leaned in a little. But maybe he just had something in his eye or he maybe he couldn't hear Blaine clearly so he had to get closer... or maybe he was making it all up in his head?

Flirting with Kurt is so easy in comparison. It's casual and feels natural. But asking him out? Scary.

Blaine sighs and falls back down on his bed where he has spent the last two hours contemplating whether he was just plain stupid for not having the balls to ask Kurt out or if it was maybe for the better because Kurt might not even want to get back together. He made it pretty clear at the wedding that he wasn't looking for anything serious. Besides, Blaine is not even sure if he is still dating that English guy that he may have been stalking a little on Facebook for further information and who seems way too perfect for Blaine's taste. And he knows Kurt has a thing for English accents. Sam even offered to show Blaine some tricks so he could impress Kurt with a Jude Law impersonation but Blaine doesn't want to come across as jealous.

Even if he is. A little.

Okay, a lot.

But jealousy is not the right way to win Kurt back. It's all about trust. He needs Kurt to trust him not to screw everything up again.

_I don't wanna screw this up._ The memory hurts him. He did screw up in the end. But maybe he is still able to get it right.

So he's going to propose. So Kurt knows he wants him and him only.

* * *

**A/N:** _So, this will be a few chapters. Maybe 3 or 4, I haven't decided. I'm publishing this on Tumblr as well, my blog name is notthetoothfairy, just like my pen name!_

_Have a nice Sunday! :)_


	2. Best Man

Blaine is getting his history books when Sam leans next to his locker, flashing him that big dopey smile. "So, when's the big day, huh?"

Blaine almost drops his books.

"W-what?", he asks. How did Sam find out?

"Come on, bro, don't tell me you haven't asked him yet. I know you want to."

Sam must be psychic. Blaine looks at him in awe.

"How on earth did you know that I'm going to propose to Kurt?", he asks incredulously.

And that's when Blaine realizes Sam isn't psychic. His eyes widen and his eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"On second thought, forget about that," he says quickly.

"You are going to propose to him?", Sam repeats, sounding a little confused. "I just thought you'd ask him to get coffee or something like that after you disappeared with him in the hallway yesterday."

"Well, yeah, that was the plan but I was too much of a coward to actually ask. I ended up asking him if he would stick around for Regionals," Blaine says, sounding pathetic to his own ears.

"Man, that sucks," Sam agrees, pushing himself up from the locker so he can follow Blaine as he starts walking to his next class. "But what's this marriage talk then?"

Blaine sighed. "Well, I know I need to come up with something big so Kurt knows he can trust me again. I need him to know how serious I am about this."

"But what is _this_ exactly?", Sam asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Well... you and Kurt are not exactly in a relationship right now. I think you should wait until you show him how serious you are until you two are actually back together."

Blaine furrows his eyebrows. "So what you're saying is that I should be casual? That doesn't sound like a good plan to win someone back."

Sam stops walking and grabs Blaine by the shoulders.

"No, dude, I mean – huh, I'm bad at this stuff. Of course you should be serious. But not as serious as to propose. You should wait with that. Take it slow, you know?"

"That's great advice from someone who married his girlfriend over some stupid world ending rumour," Blaine says bitterly. Why doesn't anyone support his big plan?

"Whoa, man, first of all, for all we know, the world could have ended. It's not my fault that the archaeologists hadn't found the updated version of the calender at the time." Blaine decides better not to comment. Sam is kind of intense about this stuff. "Second of all, it turned out to be a fake marriage after all. No harm done."

"You _did_ ask her and you _did_ plan to go through with it, though," Blaine insists.

"But looking back, I really, _really_ wouldn't want to be married yet," Sam says. Blaine huffs in annoyance.

"I'm right about this, trust me." He looks up at Sam. "And... I was kind of hoping you'd be my best man."

Sam opens his mouth a little but closes it again, as if he's searching for the right words.

"Look, Blaine," he says finally and Blaine knows it's serious because he's using his actual name for a change. "I would love to be your best man someday. But, I'm not gonna lie, I don't think this is a good idea, not for you, not for Kurt and certainly not for your relationship. It's just too soon."

Blaine crosses his arms. He knows he's acting childish but he can't help himself. "Fine. I'll ask someone else. I'm going through with this."

He leaves Sam standing in the hallway – because after all he's Honorary Rachel and he should get to do dramatic exits, right? – and walks to his class, gripping his bag strap tightly.

* * *

Kurt finds himself sitting in Glee Club yet again. And with Regionals only a few days away, there's chaos.

Marley and Unique are practicing vocal runs with Mercedes and Mike is busy showing Jake some cool dance moves. Mr Shue is trying to get Ryder to calm down who apparently has been catfished for quite some time by somebody in the club. Artie is talking to Kitty about his New York plans and she's pretending not to care by placing an insult or two in her replies but Kurt has been living with Santana for too long not to know that she uses her bitchy attitude as a defense mechanism. Sam and Joe are talking about religion, a conversation that Kurt would rather not be a part of, so he turns to his right where Tina and Sugar are sitting, currently debating which shoes would go with their competition dresses. Kurt makes a comment every now and then but his mind is elsewhere.

And elsewhere is sitting right behind him. He can almost feel Blaine staring at his head and he is so very tempted to turn around and stare right back into those hazel eyes he loves so much.

But they're in a room full of people and Kurt doesn't know if he can handle Blaine being flirtatious and cute and nervous like yesterday when everybody can look at them. It was hard enough to avoid Mercedes' knowing gaze at the Lima Bean, he kind of doesn't want to add Kitty's judgmental stare, Tina's bitch glare, Sugar's squeals and -

His phone signals a text message.

_You're quiet. What's up? - Blaine_

He grins a little despite himself.

_Really, Blaine? A text message? - Kurt_

_Besides, you're the one sitting there all alone. - Kurt_

He hears Blaine's phone buzz twice behind him and a few seconds later, Blaine is typing a reply.

_I'd rather not join the crazy that is a musical group right before a competition today. I've got better things to think about. - Blaine_

_Like what?`- Kurt_

_Like how much I really want to tell you how amazing you look today but I keep thinking it might be too forward. - Blaine_

Kurt sucks in a breath before hitting the buttons on his phone hesitantly but secretly loving how easy it has become to flirt with Blaine again.

_I wouldn't mind, you know... - Kurt_

_Well, then. You look gorgeous. I really love the scarf, it matches your eyes. - Blaine_

_Sweet, I can see you blushing from here. - Blaine_

Kurt ducks his head a little but he's smiling in a way that he knows makes him look like a love-struck idiot.

_Thank you. And good for you, I guess. Why are we doing this via text, again? - Kurt_

_Probably because I was too shy to just lean over and tell you in person. - Blaine_

_Blaine, you called me dirty cute the other day. I think I will survive this one. - Kurt_

_And I do like compliments, so... flattery will get you everywhere. ;) - Kurt_

He bites his lip when he presses the send button and wonders if _he_ is the one being too forward now. He holds his breath and waits for the sound of Blaine typing but it doesn't come. His mind goes crazy and that's why he almost jumps out of his chair when he feels Blaine leaning close and whispering quietly and somewhat shakily into his ear, "Then you wouldn't mind if I asked you... i-if you wanted to come to the Lima Bean with me... after this is over?"

Kurt face splits into a huge smile at the words and he turns around slightly to look at Blaine and he sees him smiling as well, bright shining eyes finding Kurt's light blue ones right away.

"I'd love to."

* * *

**A/N: **_I know these chapters are kinda short but on the upside, I have already written more. I just don't want to upload chapters that I'm not completely satisfied with yet. Next chapter will contain the date. :) Feel free to drop a review, I don't bite. :)_


	3. What Are We?

**A/N: **_I am so sorry for the delay! I was very busy with college stuff and I also had to rethink some ideas for this story because I want to make it as canon as possible and the Glee finale was a little different from what I had planned._

* * *

Blaine can't wait to get out of the auditorium. After Kurt agreed to get coffee with him, they spent a ridiculous amount of time just _looking_ at each other. But Mr Shue broke their magical moment by raising his voice and asking everybody to come to the auditorium so they could rehearse the set list.

When he shouldered his bag and went to walk towards the door of the choir room to follow Mr Shue and the others to the auditorium, he brushed past Kurt and felt a hand catch his wrist. He turned to look at Kurt and noticed a hesitant look on his face that was replaced with a genuinely happy one as soon as Blaine intertwined their fingers and tugged a little on Kurt's hand to get him to come along. He noticed some of the looks the others gave them – there were happy ones, like the big grin Mercedes sent their way and there were rather reserved ones, like Tina eying them suspiciously. He'll have to have a word with her again. She told him several times that she was over the whole crush thing but somehow she still manages to be sort of mean to Kurt. But that is not his top priority at the moment.

He is more focused on the way his fingertips are tingling pleasantly where they touch Kurt's skin. He missed holding hands. It is such an intimate act and he knows how much the touch of a fingertip means to Kurt. Even though Kurt has long outgrown the blushing baby penguin.

And now they're sitting next to each other in the auditorium, listening to Mr Shue go through the set list and stage positions, fingers slowly exploring each other's hands. There's no need to talk. They have time to do that over coffee later.

Kurt lets out a little disappointed sigh when Mr Shue calls everybody on stage to rehearse. Blaine looks at him fondly and stands up but Kurt tugs on his hand a little. Blaine turns around just in time to see Kurt lift his hand up to his mouth, softly brushing his lips against his knuckles in a swift movement. His heart is beating like crazy when Kurt looks up at him through his eyelashes.

"Have fun," Kurt tells him, smiling from ear to ear.

"Be right back," he whispers, eyes not leaving Kurt's until he eventually has to turn around to go on stage.

* * *

"Ready to go?", Blaine wants to know when he comes back to his seat to get his bag.

"Yeah, just a second, I'll let my dad know that I won't come home right away," Kurt answers, typing out the text message quickly.

_Coming home a bit later than planned. Getting coffee with Blaine. :) - Kurt_

Kurt smiles imagining his dad's reaction to this. He grabs his own bag and follows Blaine out of the auditorium. He is kind of glad Mercedes gave him a ride to McKinley in the morning so he can spend some more time with Blaine in his car. Is it ridiculous to be so desperate? Shouldn't he still be mad at Blaine? Isn't there some kind of protocol that tells you how to treat your cheating ex-boyfriend? Kurt has been debating this question ever since the wedding incident. Still no answer, though. _Guess I'll have to find out on my own._

"Penny for your thoughts?", Blaine asks. Kurt shakes his head quickly when he realizes Blaine has been waiting for him to get in the car, even holding the door open for Kurt. _Always the gentleman_, he thinks and fights a smile.

They don't talk much on the way to the Lima Bean, instead humming softly to some of the tunes on the radio. Kurt frowns when Blaine quickly changes the radio station once _Marry Me_ by Bruno Mars is playing but doesn't think too much of it. Blaine does have weird opinions on music sometimes.

"Medium Drip and Grande Non-Fat Mocha," Blaine tells the barista right away when they finally make it to the Lima Bean.

_You know my coffee order?_

_Of course I do._

It's the first time Blaine orders coffee for both him and Kurt since they broke up. Kurt is hit by a wave of memories and almost starts crying in the middle of a coffee shop but gets a hold of himself by repeating "_get a grip, Kurt" _like a mantra in his head. Blaine doesn't seem to notice his inner breakdown as he carries both of their coffee cops to a table in a quiet corner, pulling out the seat for Kurt. _Way too dapper for this world._

And it doesn't stop there. Blaine seems determined to make Kurt swoon today. He keeps stealing glances and smiles at Kurt between sips and Kurt can't help flirting back by looking up through his eyelashes from time to time. Blaine chuckles.

"Are we going to talk at some point today?"

"You tell me," Kurt says, taking a sip and setting his cup down carefully. "It was your idea to do this."

"You make it sound like I forced you to do this," Blaine pouts.

Kurt laughs. "Oh, you know me, I'm just here for free coffee," he jokes.

Blaine clutches his heart in a dramatic gesture. "You wound me, sir!"

Kurt grins at Blaine and brushes it off with a sarcastic comment instead of asking Blaine the questions that would lead to a more serious talk: W_hy am I really here? Is this a date? What are you looking for?_ He doesn't ask, though, and spends a few seconds wondering if this is what his dad meant when he said they would have to work on their communication skills. But Blaine is already talking animatedly about Glee club and Kurt knows he will have time to think later. He'll focus on Blaine and his oh-so-cute enthusiasm for now.

The rest of the afternoon goes swimmingly. They talk about the competition, about Kurt's NYADA experiences and Blaine's NYADA application, about how Santana never respects either Kurt's nor Rachel's privacy and even about Tina crushing on Blaine. Kurt can't help but notice, though, that they never go near the giant elephant in the room. _What about us? Where does all this leave us?_

Time flies by and he is surprised when Blaine suddenly checks his watch, saying that they should probably head home. Kurt agrees reluctantly, drowning the rest of his fourth coffee – wow, he isn't gonna sleep tonight, is he? – and helping Blaine carry their empty cups to the trash can.

Their way home is filled with more casual conversation and when Blaine parks his car in front of the Hummel-Hudson household, Kurt feels like bursting.

"Blaine, where do you see this going?"

He feels heat rushing to his cheeks but it's nothing compared to Blaine who is currently looking like a deer in headlights, shifting nervously in his seat and avoiding Kurt's gaze like the plague.

"I, uh – well, Kurt, I think... geez, I don't really know, I mean, what exactly is your question?"

Kurt blinks a few times to process the reaction of his ex-or-sort-of-not-boyfriend. He chooses his next words carefully, finally settling for, "I guess I'm asking if this was a friends getting coffee thing or more of a date thing."

Blaine blushes a little. "I...I'm fine either way."

Well. That's not what he was hoping for.

"You're fine either way?", Kurt repeats incredulously, trying to hide how much Blaine's answer is getting to him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm fine with whatever you want it to be," Blaine says, looking a little helpless.

"Yeah, that's just great, leaving it to me to decide," Kurt snaps and moves to open the door. "Maybe it's better if we go with the friends getting coffee option then."

Kurt climbs out of the car, Blaine sitting in his seat, frozen and sort of shocked.

"Goodnight, Blaine," is all Kurt says before slamming the door and storming off to his house.

* * *

Blaine does whisper a small "Goodnight, Kurt" but it's more to himself than to Kurt because the slamming of the door sounds like a gun shot over Blaine's voice. He watches as Kurt makes his way to the front door and blinks away a few tears.

_How is that I screw up everything?_, he thinks miserably. _And what did I do wrong, anyway?_

He really just wanted to leave it to Kurt to decide, didn't want to push him. But is that so bad? There is a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that Kurt is upset because he knows Blaine wants to get back together but doesn't come out and just say it. But he can't do that, can he? Because after all that happened at Mr Shue's wedding, Blaine is just really afraid of getting rejected again. He can only handle Kurt saying "we're not dating" and - even worse - "we're just friends" so many times. It hurt every single time and he kind of doesn't want a repeat of that experience.

Blaine sighs and starts the car. He feels his tears dry as he heads home.

* * *

**A/N: **_Okay, don't be mad. I planned to do this all fluffy and their date (?) was not supposed to end like that but then canon!Kurt was all "we're not a couple" in the latest episode so I had to rearrange a little. I promise this will work out as well. :)_

_Also, at first, I was kind of mad that they kept teasing us with the proposal spoiler and then didn't even go through with it but then I realized that this is the perfect opportunity for me to write it just the way I want it to go. ;) And I have to admit, I was pretty proud that the talk with Sam I wrote for chapter 2 went almost the same way in the episode. So I'm hoping for something similar in season 5. *fingers crossed*_

_There will be another chapter tomorrow, it's already written, just needs a bit of tweaking here and there._

_Reviews are always welcome!_


	4. Confusion

"Good evening to you, too, son," Burt remarks as his son slams the front door and mutters something that sounds suspiciously like "you damn idiot". Kurt glares at him.

"Dad, I'm not in the mood for your jokes right now," he tells him angrily as he removes his boots. Burt exchanges a small worried glance with his wife whose head just appeared in the doorway to the kitchen.

"What's wrong, sweetie?", Carole asks.

Kurt just shrugs. "Everything. Well, Blaine." His face darkens and he adds, "So, like I said, everything."

Burt resists rolling his eyes at the dramatic exaggeration. After receiving Kurt's text message, he has spent the whole day wondering if Kurt would come back giddy and smitten or mad and frustrated. He would have liked the first option better, of course.

"What did he do?", Carole wants to know and Burt is glad she is taking this in her hands. He might know some stuff about love but he is a little rough sometimes. Carole is more insightful.

Kurt leans against the wall and stares at the ceiling as if to gather his thoughts. "We had a really nice time up until he dropped me here and I asked him where he sees this going."

_Oh-oh._ Burt sits up a little bit. Yes, he is getting a little paranoid ever since Blaine told him about wanting to marry Kurt. He tried to talk Blaine out of it but he knows deep down that Blaine is too stubborn to just let it go that easily. Hell, the kid once came up to him and asked him to give Kurt the sex talk because Kurt refused to talk to him about it. So Burt has a feeling that Blaine is probably still planning on proposing. So he listens carefully to what Kurt is – oh, Kurt is talking.

"... you know, and then he just says that he's 'fine either way' like I'm stupid. It takes two to tango, for fuck's sake."

"Kurt, language," Burt warns but Kurt rants on, Carole sending a quick smile to Burt.

"It's not like I can just say 'yeah fine let's get back together'. I really need to make sure he is in it with his whole heart and not just because he misses me or because he can't get another boyfriend in this god forsaken town."

"Kurt, I hardly think that Blaine wants you back just because you're his only option," Burt says and Kurt pushes himself off the wall so hard he almost trips over.

"What the hell are you saying?", he cries out. "Do you think there _is_ another option? Has he mentioned a guy when he's been over?"

Burt does roll his eyes this time. "Kurt, I love you, but stop being a drama queen."

"Dad, I'm serious –"

"Ssshh, Kurt, I think your father didn't mean it like that," Carole intervenes and Burt really needs to remember that he wanted to let her handle this. She moves to hug Kurt and sends him a warning glance over her step-son's shoulder. Burt rolls his eyes again but nods eventually. Carole looks pleased and continues to talk, "Blaine hasn't mentioned anyone when he's been over and I think what Burt wanted to say was that Blaine probably wants you back because he loves you and not because you're the only option."

Kurt takes a deep breath as he moves out of the embrace.

"Sorry. I guess I'm overreacting a little."

Burt can't help but mutter a sarcastic "You think?" under his breath that has both Carole and Kurt glaring at him before burying his nose in the book he's been reading before Kurt came home.

"I just wish he'd stop being such a coward and tell me what he wants," Kurt says.

"Well, maybe he needs the same reassurance you do," Carole answers. Kurt quirks an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?", he asks hesitantly.

"That maybe he's been waiting for you to set the pace so he doesn't get rejected? Just think about it, Kurt," Carole says quickly as Kurt opens his mouth to protest. "He is the who hurt you which caused you to break up with him. He has been implying that he wants to get together a few times and it hasn't worked so far. So maybe now he is waiting for you to make the first move. Maybe _he_ wants to make sure that _you_ are in it with your whole heart because he wouldn't want to push you."

Burt watches as Kurt scrunches up his nose and seems to lose himself in thoughts. After a few moments, he excuses himself and rushes to his room. Carole sighs deeply and flops down next to Burt.

"I'm glad I'm not a teenager anymore," she says and grins at Burt. He huffs out a laugh but then his mind snaps back to his conversation with Blaine in the auditorium. He looks at Carole thoughtfully.

"Blaine is thinking of proposing to Kurt."

Carole laughs and shoots him a funny look. "What makes you think that?"

"He told me. Basically asked for Kurt's hand, like the friggin' gentleman he is."

Carole stops laughing at once. "What did you tell him?", she asks quietly and glances at the stairway to make sure Kurt isn't overhearing.

"No, of course. At first I thought he was kidding. But he has this idea that he needs to show Kurt how serious he is. And after this little talk right now, I'm starting to get where that idea comes from. Kurt's not exactly easy on him... and of course he shouldn't, not after what Blaine did to him," he adds as an afterthought because as much as he likes Blaine, Kurt will always come first, no matter what.

"Are you scared that Kurt would accept?", Carole asks and Burt wonders once again how she always knows what is on his mind. He groans in frustration.

"I don't know, that's the point. I know he is smart but... he sort of digs the whole romance and marriage thing. They're not ready for marriage! And we all witnessed what went down with Finn and Rachel. And no offense to your son but that's something I don't want a repeat of."

Carole sighs once again. "Trust me, me neither. By the way, Finn is thinking about joining a fraternity."

Burt almost chokes on air at first but then he starts to chuckle.

"Carole, we might have to rethink our parenting strategies."

* * *

Blaine's phone indicates a new text message just as he gets ready for bed. It's not very late but he feels like pulling the blanket over his head and sleeping for days. He can't believe he screwed up the one chance he had with Kurt.

_Does this mean we're not going ring shopping tomorrow? - Tina_

Blaine sighs at his friend. She's probably not even upset about it, considering their recent history.

_Unless you need to get some jewelry, I don't think there's a reason to buy rings anymore. - Blaine_

The answer comes immediately.

_I could go for a nice necklace. But seriously, Blaine, do you really think it's over? Because you two seemed very... intimate today. - Tina_

_That was before I upset him. - Blaine_

_It's always drama with Kurt, isn't it? I'd take you back in a heartbeat. - Tina_

Blaine shakes his head in disbelief at this. He loves Tina but she is kind of intense sometimes.

_Leave him alone, would you? I really hurt him, of course he's not going to take me back in a heartbeat. I need to work harder. But I guess I blew that option as well. - Blaine_

_By the way, I thought we were through with this? Because I'm flattered as always but I'm also still very, very gay. - Blaine_

_Shut up. - Tina_

Blaine does as he is told, puts the phone on his nightstand and crawls under the covers. Trying to sleep is harder than he thought. He blames all that coffee. He is so desperate he decides to try counting sheep as his phone beeps again.

"Damn, Tina, let it go," he mumbles and unlocks the screen. And sits up so fast he almost falls out of his bed.

_I think I overreacted. And... I'm sorry. - Kurt_

Kurt thinks he overreacted. He is sorry._ Oh dear lord_, Blaine thinks and wonders what the hell he is supposed to reply to a text like that. He settles for something just as simple.

_I'm sorry, too. I say stupid things when I'm nervous. - Blaine_

_I'm sorry I slammed your door. - Kurt_

_I'm sorry I didn't run after you and apologize. - Blaine_

_So we're okay? :) - Kurt_

_Yes. We're perfect. :) - Blaine_

He smiles to himself and almost puts the phone away when a thought strikes him.

_Tina, we're back on for ring shopping! - Blaine_

* * *

"Lady Hummel, to what do I owe the pleasure?", Santana drawls and Kurt winces.

He knows it was a bad idea to call her for help. But he can't exactly call Rachel because he doesn't have much time and she will spend 95% of the conversation talking about the callback. He's really proud of her but he needs answers. Honest answers. Normally he'd go to Mercedes for those but she texted him that she was busy hanging out with Mike (which Kurt knows means date not casual get-together). Kurt is also happy for her – even though he kind of didn't see _that_ combination coming – but why is nobody available when he needs advice?

So Santana really is the best option and Kurt briefly wonders when she has become one of his closest friends. He takes a deep breath.

"Santana, I need your help."

"Is this about sex? Because I'm almost ashamed to admit this but when it comes to gay guys, I'm really not that experienced," comes the instant reply.

"Oh my god, no, it's not about sex," Kurt says, blushing from head to toe and covers his face even though nobody's there to judge him.

"Oh," he hears Santana's voice through the speaker and he notices it sounds a little disappointed.

"It's about Blaine."

"What did he do? Do I need to beat him up?", Santana hisses. Kurt jumps a little, surprised at her reaction. He didn't know she cared _that_ much.

"No, of course not!", he exclaims. "What's wrong with you?"

Santana clicks her tongue before answering. "I figured it must be an emergency if you're calling _me_ for help."

Kurt laughs a little at that. "Despite of what you think, Santana, I really do value your opinion from time to time."

"Damn, Hummel, are you trying to make me cry?"

"Nobody makes you cry," Kurt answers immediately and then winces a little because they both know it's not true. But Santana doesn't comment, so he decides to get back to the task at hand.

"Blaine is taking me to Breadstix. And before you ask if it's a date, I have no idea. Because his text said, I quote, 'I want you to meet somebody'."

"Okay?"

"Damn it, you sound just as confused as I am," Kurt says. "I was hoping you could tell me what it means? I've been making up scenarios in my head for the past few hours and I have ruled out every single one except 'new boyfriend' and I really do not want that one to be true."

"Mh," Santana hums into the phone. "Have you met all of his family members?"

"I think so," Kurt answers. "At least all the important ones. Maybe Cooper has landed a role in a famous movie and 'meeting somebody' means he'll probably be in character the whole time?"

"Sounds like something he would do but I seriously doubt that Blaine would put it that way."

"Yeah, I know," Kurt says, his voice desperate. "That's why I keep coming back to the new boyfriend thing."

"Kurt, do you really think Blaine would introduce you to a new boyfriend?"

Kurt doesn't reply, so Santana continues, "Apart from the fact that you'd never speak to him again, his new boyfriend would also be so terrified he'd never speak to Blaine again either."

"Gee, thanks," Kurt says but laughs a little.

"Really, it's probably someone related to him. A cousin maybe?"

"Yeah, maybe," Kurt says a little unsure. He can't remember Blaine ever mentioning any other relatives than the ones he's met.

"You're still worried, aren't you?", Santana asks and Kurt can hear that she's smiling.

"I just don't think I could handle him being with someone else."

"Yeah, I know the feeling," Santana says quietly, the teasing in her voice completely gone.

Kurt almost bangs his head on the wall when he realizes what he just said.

"Oh shit, Santana, I'm sorry, I -"

"It's okay."

"I'm an idiot."

"Kurt, it's okay."

Kurt lets out the breath he has been holding. "I'm really sorry, though," he tells Santana.

"Thanks. Nothing I can do about it, anyway. But like I said, I doubt the mysterious somebody is a boyfriend. When you two were dancing at the wedding, Blaine looked so blissful I swear he was either very much in love with you or very fucking high."

Kurt grins. "How on earth did you have the time to observe Blaine and me dancing when you were busy getting into Quinn's pants?"

"Hummel!", Santana exclaims. "How do you even know about that? I haven't told anybody!"

"Please, you're not the only one with awesome gaydar," Kurt retorts. "I always knew Quinn was at least curious."

"Whatever, just don't tell anyone. I promised her nobody would find out. Anyway, I know what I saw. Blaine won't bring a new boyfriend."

"Fine, I trust you. I hope you're right," Kurt says, sighing deeply.

"Let me know how it went, okay?"

Kurt assures her he will and hangs up after saying goodbye. He feels a little better now and makes a mental note to go to Santana more often for advice.

"And now to the real problem," he mutters to himself, facing the chaos that is hundreds of different outfit options spread out on his bed. "What will I wear?"

* * *

**A/N: **_I will probably take some time to upload the next bit because I haven't written much of it yet but I'll try not to make you wait too long! Also, this story will have a few more chapters than intended, so I guess I'll end up with 7 to 10 chapters. :)_

_Fun fact: Before the episode aired, I did not want to include the storyline with Jan and Liz because it felt out of place to me. But I ended up liking it more than I expected (though it still **is** a little out of place... but then again, it's Glee, right?) and I kept thinking about how Kurt must have felt about that invitation to Breadstix ("Hey Kurt, let's have dinner with this cute old lesbian couple."). So I came up with this. ;)_

_Reviews are appreciated, as always. And if you want to talk or fangirl about Glee and other TV shows, talk to me on Tumblr (notthetoothfairy). :)_


	5. Mushrooms

**A/N: **_I'm so sorry I kept you waiting! College has been very demanding lately. Fortunately, I finally had a free weekend to work on this story. :)_

_By the way, thank you for the reviews! They made me very happy! And dracoqueen - yes, Blaine will propose to Kurt in this story, don't worry!_

* * *

There isn't a new boyfriend.

Instead there's an elderly lesbian couple who seem determined on telling Kurt and Blaine their life story.

So, what is up with that?

It's not like Kurt doesn't want to hear about their lives, in fact it's really interesting to talk to someone who gets how hard it is to be a homosexual couple in Ohio. Or broken up and still desperately in love with their ex, because apparently Jan and Liz have been through that as well.

Kurt pretends he doesn't notice the way Blaine eyes him when Liz tells them they got back together twice but he can't help the way the corners of his mouth twitch into a little smile.

Sometimes Blaine gets weirdly chipper, like when Kurt asks how he met Jan and he tells them how he ran into her while he was shopping for clothes with Tina at the mall. Then Blaine gets awfully quiet all of a sudden but Kurt doesn't dwell too much on that thought because he is witnessing a very endearing proposal and is amazed by the fact that people around them are standing up and applauding for a lesbian couple that just got engaged.

They get back to eating their food and talking about marriage, Kurt gushing about how much he loves proposals and how he's been planning imaginary weddings all his life. Blaine still doesn't talk much.

Then Jan and Liz talk about their high school experiences some more and Kurt's phone is vibrating in his pocket. He fishes it out, looking at the screen to see who's texting him and slides out of the booth after excusing himself to the bathroom.

_Sorry I'm interrupting but I just wanted to let you know I'm headed towards Lima right now. Trouty Mouth just asked me for help because Brittany dumped him (about time). Apparently she's being weirder than usual. I'm sticking around for Regionals, wanna go together? - Santana_

He types back quickly.

_Sure! Good luck talking to her. Blaine told me she's been sort of aggressive the whole week. But I'm sure you'll calm her down. - Kurt_

_By the way, 'somebody' is an old lesbian couple that just got engaged in front of our eyes. Blaine met them at the mall and they invited us to dinner. How weird is that? - Kurt_

He's already on his way back to the table when he gets another text message.

_Lesbians getting engaged in the middle of Ohio? Are you sure Blaine didn't drug you? - Santana_

He smiles and quickly sends her the photo he took of Jan's proposal earlier before sliding in his seat next to Blaine and putting his phone on the table. They are currently talking about Ellen, Blaine commenting every now and then but still being suspiciously reserved.

"I think she was my first celebrity crush," Liz says laughing, Jan scolding her playfully.

Kurt's phone vibrates again. There's another text but it's not from Santana. It's from Adam.

Blaine's presence next to him feels so much more solid all of a sudden.

* * *

"Thanks for the nice evening!", Blaine says as cheerfully as he can as Jan and Liz head towards their car, leaving Kurt and him alone on the parking lot. He drops the smile as soon as they're out of sight.

"Let's go," he announces and turns around to Kurt who is leaning against the car, looking at him worriedly with crossed arms.

"Let's not," Kurt counters. "I know you have something to say to me. And I'm not getting in the car before you do."

Blaine sighs deeply but complies. "Fine. I'm not exactly happy with the events of the evening."

"Why not?", Kurt wants to know and his tone indicates that he's already beyond pissed.

"Don't play games with me, Kurt," Blaine says tiredly and hurries to continue as he watches Kurt go from beyond pissed to full-on bitch mode. "I know you're waiting for me to explode and say something bad so you can justify whatever it is that _you _obviously want to say _to me_. So let's just both be honest."

And that's it. He unintentionally said the thing that ticks Kurt off. The thing he wanted to avoid.

Kurt glares at him. "Are you really going to talk to me about honesty, Blaine? If you had been honest, we wouldn't even have this talk. Or am I supposed to just overlook the fact that you hooked up with somebody else instead of coming to talk to me about our problems?" He speaks quietly but angrily and it hurts Blaine more than anything else Kurt has said to him since their break-up. Kurt looks him directly in the eye and continues, "If you had been honest in the first place, we might still be together. So don't you dare tell me to be honest."

Blaine tries not to cry but he doesn't succeed. Tears are slipping down his cheeks and all he can do is look at Kurt. Broken Kurt who deserves so much more than Blaine has given him. He doesn't answer because he knows he is not in the position to argue. It hurts so much to be reminded of this but he knows it's probably way worse for Kurt. He betrayed his trust, his loyalty, his honesty, betrayed the love of his life. And for what? For some stupid moments of doubt. He's never going to forgive himself for doubting what he had with Kurt. But if he can't even forgive himself for doing it, how can he expect Kurt to forgive him? The fact that Kurt is even still talking to him – Blaine should be grateful just for that. But no, he's selfish enough to hope that Kurt will still want to be with him.

Kurt doesn't move but Blaine sees him wringing his hands together as if he thinks of what to do next because Blaine is obviously not going to say anything.

"I shouldn't have brought that up," he finally says.

"Yes, you should. You have every right to," Blaine replies at once, choking on his words a little, his eyes big and serious. "And I want to know what you think, even if it hurts to hear it."

"Still, I didn't mean to snap at you. Calling you out on something you did last year when this is about something else entirely isn't fair. I don't want to fight like that. I'm just... kind of pissed right now. And I do think I have a reason to be," Kurt tells him quietly but firmly. "Because you don't get any say in who I talk to."

Blaine has absolutely no clue what Kurt is talking about. He tries to open his mouth to tell him as much but Kurt puts up a hand to stop him.

"I know what you think, Blaine, but it isn't what it looks like," he says. "Adam and I are not dating anymore. We were never really serious and we broke it off a few weeks ago. We're still friends, though. And I need you to respect that."

Blaine blinks some more, not getting what Kurt is talking about at first. Then it hits him. "You thought I was mad at you for getting a text from Adam?"

It's Kurt's turn to be confused. He raises both eyebrows in disbelief. "You're not?"

"No, Kurt, I'm not," he says softly. "Why would I?"

Kurt looks at him sort of sheepishly. "Well, I haven't exactly told you that Adam and I are over and last year you got so jealous over Chandler so I just assumed... and yeah..."

He trails off a little awkwardly and traces non-existent patterns on the ground with his shoe. Blaine takes a step towards him.

"I'm not really in the position to get jealous anymore, am I?" he says shakily.

Kurt looks back up, blue eyes piercing into Blaine's.

"Because we're not dating?" he asks.

It hurts. Like always when Kurt says it. But what Blaine is going to say next will hurt even more.

"No. Because... because I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me," he chokes out and he hears his own voice breaking when he gets out the next part. "You don't lie. You don't cheat. You would never do what I did to you, Kurt."

Blaine forces himself to look at Kurt and when he does, he can't look away. He looks so _broken_. He looks exactly like he did the night Blaine came to New York and told him the truth. Blaine is about to speak when he sees tears slip out of those blue eyes. A sob escapes Kurt's mouth and before he knows it, Blaine engulfs Kurt in his arms, stroking his back.

"Kurt, please stop crying," he says over and over again. He looks around them and sees a bench in the corner of the parking lot. He steers them there and pushes Kurt down on it softly and moves to sit beside him. Kurt's still sobbing and clinging to Blaine and Blaine feels his own tears wet on his face.

He just wants all the fighting and all the crying to be over and to bury his face in Kurt's neck like he used to do when they fought over something stupid and realised how idiotic and childish they both had been. But that's not really an option now. Because he screwed up back in fall when he had doubted their relationship. And he's not able to go back in time and change things. Even though he wants to so badly.

He has no idea how long they stay like that, Kurt crying into his jacket and Blaine staring into the night helplessly.

But slowly, Kurt's breathing begins to slow down until it's back to normal except for the occasional sob that seems to escape his lungs involuntarily. He turns his face away from where it's resting on Blaine's chest until his head is leaning on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine hears him sucking in a few deep breaths and pulls out a tissue of his pocket. He hands it to Kurt.

"You still carry tissues around everywhere you go, huh?" Kurt says quietly but Blaine can hear the amused tone behind it and smiles a little. His mind takes him back to Kurt's junior prom and a few more tears flow down his cheeks.

"Always," he answers, trying to match Kurt's light tone. His voice sounds too broken to even fool himself, though.

Kurt clears his throat. Blaine thinks he is going to say something but a few minutes pass without anything happening. But then Blaine feels hands reaching out to turn his head until their faces are only inches apart.

"I told you I'm trying to forgive you and I think I've reached that point a while ago," Kurt finally utters quietly and the look he gives Blaine is almost fond now.

That is news to Blaine. Kurt has forgiven him. _Kurt has forgiven him. _He blinks a few times, trying to process this information. He doesn't get to comment, though, because Kurt isn't finished talking yet.

"And you need to stop blaming yourself, Blaine."

Blaine shakes his head as much as he can with Kurt's hands still pressed on his cheeks.

"I can't," he says adamantly. "I keep wishing I could go back and change what I did-"

"But you can't," Kurt says and Blaine would roll his eyes and say "duh" if it was Sam or someone else sitting across from him. But it's Kurt, so he doesn't.

"I know," he whispers instead. "But I can't just forget it, Kurt."

Kurt starts stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. "I'm not saying you should. I just want you to be less hard on yourself. Because I really don't want us to always go back to that incident whenever we fight. I know that's exactly what I did earlier... sorry."

Blaine blinks a few times. "What do you mean?"

"I don't want you to think you don't have the right to be jealous every now and then because you made a mistake once. I don't want you to trace it back to that one moment every time you want to call me out on something that I did wrong. I don't want you to forgive whatever I do because you think you owe it to me. And most importantly, I don't want you to think I'm better than you."

"But you are-"

"No, I'm not, Blaine" Kurt insists, tears glistening in the corners of his eyes. "I screwed up as well. I didn't pay attention to how lonely you were feeling. I was so focused on myself that I didn't even notice I was hurting you in the process."

"That's hardly worse than what I did," Blaine answers. "You had every right to focus-"

Kurt groans, interrupting Blaine.

"You don't get it, do you?" he asks and removes one hand from Blaine's cheek to run his fingers through his hair. "What I did could have been fixed more easily than what you did, yes. But that doesn't necessarily make it better. I'm not better than you just because I didn't cheat. I mean, yeah, you shut everybody out when you feel lonely and you tend to over-analyse things. So you thought we weren't meant to be and instead of talking to me, you decided to deal with it in another way."

Blaine closes his eyes because he knows that's exactly what he did and he still feels so stupid about it. And what's worse – he didn't even have to tell Kurt what his reasons were. He just _knew_.

"But everybody has their faults, Blaine," Kurt continues. "I am selfish, I am too direct sometimes and I snap at people when I feel cornered. I don't think straight when I'm mad and then I regret half of the stuff I said. I am stupidly stubborn sometimes and I don't like to be the one who's wrong in an argument."

"Well, you're not right about _this_, Kurt."

"Of course I'm right," Kurt says, grinning a little. "You say it yourself all the time, Blaine. You are the one who's always telling me how 'perfectly imperfect' I am."

Blaine shrugs stubbornly. "Well, then I'm just plain imperfect."

"Please don't say that," Kurt says at once. "I thought you were perfect ever since I met you at Dalton. And I still think so. So please try not to beat yourself up about everything, okay?"

Blaine sighs. He loves Kurt so much. How could he ever deny him anything? So he nods.

"I'll try. I promise."

"Good," Kurt says. "So it wasn't Adam you were upset about."

"No," Blaine agrees hesitantly.

"What was it?" Kurt asks and Blaine thinks back to half an hour ago when Kurt wanted to know exactly the same thing but was snapping at him. This feels better. It still doesn't make things easy but Blaine is grateful that they were able to lighten the mood.

"This seems sort of insignificant after everything we just talked about," Blaine starts. Kurt shakes his head immediately.

"If it upsets you, it matters," he says simply and Blaine can hear Burt's influence in those words. Once again he silently thanks the world for Burt Hummel.

"It's just... you know how you keep insisting that we're not dating? It sort of hurts when you say it that boldly."

Kurt looks dumbstruck for a second. Then he blinks slowly and opens and closes his his mouth a few times.

"Oh," he says finally. "Is that the reason you were so quiet all of a sudden?"

Blaine nods, somewhat shyly.

"Blaine," Kurt says slowly. "What else am I supposed to say?"

Blaine shrugs. He hasn't really thought about that. It feels like a stab in the back every time but really – what's the alternative?

"I don't say it to hurt you, I swear," Kurt assures him.

"But how can you say it so nonchalantly, then?" Blaine asks. "Like it doesn't bother you at all?"

Kurt just stares at him like he's an alien.

"I mean, I get that there's not much else to say but you say it as if the thought alone would never cross your mind," Blaine continues. "As if you wouldn't even consider it."

"Blaine," Kurt says. "You have got to be the dumbest person on this planet."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you are," Kurt goes on, laughing a little. Blaine just gives him a confused look. He expected any reaction from indifferent to mad but Kurt laughing has got to be the most far off thing he could have imagined. "You don't really think that I don't care, do you?"

Blaine shrugs again, this time a little sheepishly. "Sometimes it seems that way. And I kind of thought today could be like a... date, sort of. I hoped we would hold hands and share cute stories with Jan and Liz and... well, and then you went and crushed my hope by telling them we weren't dating like sounding like it wasn't a big deal. Like you'd tell someone that you don't like rain or, I don't know, mushrooms."

"Mushrooms?" Kurt repeats, looking at him like Blaine has gone crazy.

"Yeah, mushrooms, Kurt," Blaine says, getting frustrated. "I know you don't like them, you always gave them to me when we were eating pizza."

Suddenly Blaine is surrounded by arms and his face is pressed into the way-too-familiar space between Kurt's neck and his shoulder and he breathes in his favourite scent in the whole wide world. Kurt is _hugging_ him. He feels Kurt giggle into his hair.

"You're so adorable when you ramble," Kurt says. Blaine doesn't know how to respond to that.

Kurt leans away a little and looks Blaine in the eyes.

"I only say that stuff because I need to remind myself that we are, in fact, not a couple. That it's not okay to hold your hand or run my fingers through your hair or kiss your cheek... you know?"

Blaine shakes his head. He doesn't know what Kurt means and he kind of doesn't even understand what is happening.

"Well, that whole thing started on Mr Shue's wedding, right?" Kurt explains. "I actually had to bite my tongue several times that evening to stop myself from telling you that I love you."

It's the first time since Thanksgiving Kurt says that to him and Blaine has to suck in a breath to stop himself from screaming in joy.

"So instead I kept telling myself that we weren't a couple and that I wasn't allowed to do any of the things I wanted to except all that... physical stuff," Kurt says, blushing to the tip of his ears and Blaine feels heat in his cheeks as well as he lets his mind wander.

"And I have been saying it ever since because it keeps getting harder and harder to stay away. It hurts but it's effective. I swear, had I known what it was doing to you, I would have stopped saying it so harshly. It's just... some sort of masochistic self-defense, I guess," Kurt concludes.

Blaine thinks that Kurt might actually be the death of him because his heart is doing very weird flips inside his chest and he can't think straight any longer and –

"I love you, too, Kurt," he says. He doesn't regret it but he feels strangely vulnerable now that the words are out there again.

"I know," Kurt whispers. "So where do we go from here?"

Blaine lets out the breath he's been holding.

"How about you let me buy you coffee and we continue this as a real date?"

* * *

**A/N: **_Sooo... slightly longer chapter and exchanged "I love you"s to say sorry for the long wait... cheap, I know. Did it work, anyway? :)_

_Can't promise anything concerning the next chapter because I'm very busy these days. But I have a feeling they will get back together soon... ;)_


	6. Lollipop

"Are you nervous about regionals tomorrow?" Kurt asks while sipping on his mocha. They're sitting in Blaine's car, parked right in front of the Lima Bean.

"Not really," Blaine says. "I don't have that much of a solo."

Kurt laughs. "Blaine Anderson without a big solo. That's rare."

Blaine smiles at him, his eyes turning serious, though. "Well, I think everybody knows I was having some issues. I suppose they didn't want to add the competition pressure to that."

"You'll have your chance to shine at Nationals, then," Kurt says, grinning a little at Blaine to lighten the mood. "Since those issues will have disappeared by then."

Blaine mirrors his grin and takes a sip of his coffee. "What makes you so sure?"

"Oh, nothing," Kurt teases. "Just some plans I have for the future."

"And... do these plans include me somehow?" Blaine asks somewhat bashfully and Kurt kind of wants to hug him again but they're sitting too far apart for that to be comfortable.

"The accurate question would be if any of those plans could ever not include you, Blaine," he tells him honestly and when Blaine reaches over to take his hand, Kurt entwines their fingers immediately.

"I missed this," Blaine whispers over the rim of his coffee cup, smiling a little.

"Getting coffee and holding hands?" Kurt asks curiously.

"No, I meant being with you. And being happy."

Kurt turns his head to Blaine. He is glad they got over the fight. Glad that they are finally on a date again. He's also glad that Blaine doesn't kiss him or tries anything else that might go too far for Kurt's liking right now. He needs to take this slow. Or at least a little slower than on Mr Shue's wedding. But most importantly, he is glad that they still love each other after all those bumps in the road. He smiles at Blaine and squeezes his hand a little when Blaine brushes his thumb over his knuckles.

"Yeah," he says. I missed that, too."

* * *

When they're parked in front of Kurt's house, both reluctant to let the evening end just yet, Blaine suddenly realizes that _this is sort of like a first date_ and if he sends the right signals, he might get Kurt to kiss him. He feels ridiculous thinking it but he also cannot help the way his eyelashes are fluttering when he turns to Kurt and tells him he had a nice time. His gaze lingers on Kurt a little longer than probably necessary but the boy doesn't even blink.

Blaine clears his throat and blindly searches for the door handle to get out and get Kurt's door but Kurt leaning over the gear stick makes him still his movements. A second later, he rather feels than hear Kurt murmuring in his ear, "Yeah, me too."

The words are followed by a soft kiss on his cheek. And then the warmth of Kurt's breath is gone and Blaine is blushing tomato-red. Luckily, Kurt looks just as flustered as he is.

"Well, I'd better go," Kurt offers after a while.

"Yeah, I guess I need some sleep, too", Blaine answers, getting out of the car to hold the door open for Kurt and successfully keeping a straight face while doing it even though Kurt laughs at him like he always does when he thinks Blaine is being ridiculous.

"Let me pick you up tomorrow before regionals," Kurt tells him as soon as he stops laughing. "So I can get your door and be the classy one for a change."

"You're always classy," Blaine counters. "But yes, I'd love to."

"Yay!" Kurt says happily. "Well, then, you need your sleep and I need my moisturizing routine."

"Looking forward to tomorrow," Blaine says. "Goodnight, Kurt."

"Goodnight, Blaine."

Kurt starts walking towards the front door of his house but turns to Blaine again to lift his fingers in a shy wave goodbye. Blaine smiles and waves back. After a few minutes of just standing there like a smitten idiot, Blaine gets back in the car and fishes out his cellphone.

_Sam, I need a plan for tomorrow. - Blaine_

* * *

Burt smiles when Kurt walks in way past the time he said he was going to come home but looking blissfully happy.

"Had a nice time, buddy?"

"Yeah," Kurt breathes. He walks up to Burt and gives him a hug.

"What was that for?" Burt asks fondly.

"For everything. Especially for not giving up on Blaine."

Burt nods understandingly. "Did you talk it out then?"

"We did. And he finally asked me, dad!"

Burt stops smiling. "Ask you what?"

"Out!" Kurt exclaims and as if Burt is dumb for not knowing, he adds, "Duh!"

Burt lets out a breath. "I'm happy for you, Kurt."

Kurt throws his arms around his neck again and almost squeezes him to death. Burt rolls his eyes at him but smiles nonetheless. _Teenagers._

* * *

_Anderson, I know what you're up to. - Santana_

Blaine frowns at the text message. He is getting ready for regionals. His mind is somewhere else entirely, though. Today, he will propose to Kurt. He and Sam spent the whole morning figuring out how to do it.

_Excuse me? - Blaine_

_I know every single jewelry store in Lima. And I know the owners as well. - Santana_

Blaine blinks, completely astonished.

_You didn't tell him, did you? How did you even find out? - Blaine_

_Of course not. He sent me a picture of the miracle that is two lesbians getting engaged at Breadstix. I recognized the woman on the left. - Santana_

Blaine sighs. Why is everyone and their mother somehow involved in his love life?

_Look, I know what you're going to say but I'm going to do it anyway. I love Kurt and I'm not going to let him slip through my fingers again. - Blaine_

_Wanky. - Santana_

Blaine rolls his eyes. He knows she isn't finished so he waits.

_I wasn't going to try and stop you, though. I'll just tell you as a friend that Kurt might like romance and weddings a lot but he also needs time. So don't pressure him, okay? - Santana_

Blaine smiles. He loves how much Santana actually cares about her friends and somehow manages to make sure everything's fine while simultaneously maintaining her bitchy attitude.

_Thanks, Santana. I can take a hint, don't worry. - Blaine_

_Are you sure about that? Because Hummel told me about that one time you didn't get what he was trying to do when he spent half an hour sucking on a lollipop right in front of your eyes. - Santana_

Blaine opens and closes his mouth a few times. That study session seems suddenly way more interesting in retrospect.

* * *

Santana is waiting for them when they arrive at McKinley High, rolling her eyes at Kurt when he does as he promised and gets the door for Blaine. Blaine blushes adorably, though, and that's all that counts for Kurt. He makes a mental note to do little things like that more often.

Blaine hugs Santana first. When Kurt is done hugging her, she wordlessly presents him with a lollipop and smirks at Blaine who is blushing like crazy and shoots Santana a terrified look.

"O-kaaaay," Kurt says slowly and looks Santana in the eyes to figure out if this is about what he thinks it is about. The teasing glint in her eyes tells him it is. "I'm choosing to ignore this."

"Just like Blaine did," Santana says, eyes sparkling with amusement.

_Oh, screw it._

"For the record, he didn't ignore it, he is just adorably oblivious at times," Kurt says, grinning at Blaine who still looks utterly flustered.

"Right," Santana says and apparently decides to let it drop for Blaine's sake. "Should we get to our seats?"

She walks in front of them and Kurt turns to Blaine. "Do I need to ask how you got to that topic in the first place?"

Blaine shakes his head quickly. "Better not."

"Okay, then," Kurt laughs. Blaine elbows him playfully and Kurt hits him on the arm and somehow they end up holding hands again.

"I should join the others backstage," Blaine says as soon as they reach the auditorium. "Enjoy the show."

"We will," Kurt tells him.

"Tell Brittany I said hi," Santana provides. Kurt decides to ask her about it later.

"Will do," Blaine says and hugs them both before walking through the corridor.

Kurt watches him walk away and feels Santana's knowing eyes on him.

"If you're looking for an excuse why you should run after him, I have one," she says, smiling at him. "You didn't tell him good luck."

Kurt doesn't even think twice. "Blaine!" he calls out.

* * *

Blaine turns around when he hears Kurt call his name. He sees Kurt walking up to him, wondering what he might have forgotten.

What he doesn't expect is Kurt to press his lips against Blaine's in a sweet and short kiss that still somehow makes Blaine's knees go weak.

"Break a leg," Kurt whispers when he pulls back way too soon for Blaine's liking, leaving their faces attached by their foreheads, both breathing heavily.

"Thanks," Blaine whispers back and he's kind of thanking Kurt for everything he has ever done for him, knowing that Kurt will understand. "Would you like to come over to my house later?"

Kurt smiles. "Sure. Now go before they murder you for being late for the show circle."

"What are you talking about, Kurt?" Mercedes' voice suddenly calls out. Blaine looks up and sees her standing in the hallway, flashing him and Kurt a big smile. "We're all going backstage! Come on! Brittany has some big announcement to make and she wants you and Santana there as well."

* * *

The New Directions come in first place and afterwards Mr Shue and Miss Pillsbury get married in the choir room. Not exactly a location Kurt would have chosen for his own wedding but the atmosphere still feels right. They drink champagne and they sing a few songs together. Kurt smiles at everybody enjoying the post-competition high. He's sitting on the piano with Mercedes while everybody else is busy singing at dancing to some random songs. Jake accompanies them on the guitar and Blaine on the piano, stealing a few glances at Kurt every once in a while. Kurt smiles to let him know he notices but doesn't want to turn his back to Mercedes who is telling him in detail about her date with Mike.

"He treats me with respect, you know," she tells him happily.

"I guess he found out what it means to you, Aretha," Kurt jokes lamely but Mercedes laughs with him. "Did you kiss?"

"We didn't have the right moment just yet," she says. "Unlike you, Mr Smooch... spill."

Kurt fiddles with the buttons of his shirt happily. "Not much to tell. We're back to dating, I guess. Or, well, we had one date. And we kissed. Once. That's all."

"So what happens next?" Mercedes asks.

"Well, my flight is scheduled for tomorrow afternoon, so I don't really have much time with him," Kurt answers. "Going right back to long distance won't be easy. I hope we'll discuss it tonight. We're going to his house after this party is over."

Mercedes throws an arm around his shoulders and presses her cheek against his. "You'll get through it this time, don't worry."

Kurt smiles at his friend. "Yeah, I hope so."

A few songs later, Blaine lets Tina take over the piano part. He walks up to Kurt and Mercedes and chats with them. Kurt notices him fiddling with something in his pocket a little nervously every now and then. He holds out his hands for Blaine to take them and pulls Blaine a little closer once he grasps them. Mike joins them for a few minute and then asks Mercedes to dance.

"Is there something going on between them?" Blaine asks curiously.

"Mike asked her out a few days ago," Kurt says, grinning at Mercedes trying to match Mike's dance moves but failing epically.

"Cute," Blaine comments and turns back to Kurt. "But not as cute as you."

Kurt scoffs playfully. "You can't compare a person and a couple."

Blaine smiles. "Fine. Not as cute as us."

"Are you calling us a couple, Blaine Warbler?" Kurt asks, feigning a casual tone but feeling his heart beat faster than Mike can move from one foot to the other.

"Yes, if you'd be okay with that", Blaine says, looking up at Kurt from where he is standing on the ground.

"Very okay," Kurt replies breathlessly. He places Blaine's hands on his thighs and moves his own hands to pull Blaine closer to him. He is breathing against Blaine's mouth but doesn't kiss him. He needs Blaine to initiate it this time.

"Kiss me, please?" he asks shakily.

Blaine moves immediately as if he had been just waiting to do so for the past months and if Kurt thinks one last coherent thought before giving in to the feeling of Blaine lips it's that _he probably has_.

Kurt strokes his thumbs from the sides of Blaine's face over his ears and hair and feels Blaine smiling against his lips. He kisses him harder and harder, not even caring enough to break away for air and instead just gasping into Blaine's mouth every now and then.

Blaine suddenly starts chuckling and Kurt joins in a second later when he registers that the others have stopped playing music and decided to watch them in silence since privacy is not really something to expect in the choir room.

"Get a room!" Santana yells from across the room. "And a lollipop!"

"Shut up, Santana!" they shout back in unison which earns them a smirk from her.

"I kind of can't wait to get out of here" Blaine says once the others start minding their own business again.

"Let's go then," Kurt replies and has a feeling that Blaine isn't just talking about the current situation.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _I am beyond sorry for the whole month that lies between this and the last update. I hope the getting-back-together-and-kissing-part makes up for that!_

_By the way, I don't have a beta for this so if you find any mistakes that bug the hell out of you, just tell me, I'll edit it! :)  
_

_Just FYI, the song spoiler is making my heart go super-duper-whee and maybe I can find a way to sneak it into my story but I'm not entirely sure about that yet. I am planning on writing one more chapter (proposal!) and an epilogue! As for the time I might take to update, I can't be too sure. Please bear with me. :)_

_So, one last thing I need to get out: _**R.I.P. Cory Monteith. You are and will forever be missed.**


End file.
